


Get Them Drunk On Rose Water

by TotallyNotGabrielInDisguise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, caught in the bathroom, i dunno, set sometime during season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:52:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotGabrielInDisguise/pseuds/TotallyNotGabrielInDisguise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up in the middle of the night, finds something, is horrified and in short ends up finding out two of the closet people he knew were doing things behind his back. Short ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Them Drunk On Rose Water

It was dark.

Well, it was two in the morning, no crap it was dark.

Sam woke up at two in the morning in some cheap, musty old motel, of _course_ it was dark.

Through the darkness shone the bright red of the numbers of an inexpensive clock the motel managers bothered to fit into the room. 2:14 to be exact. Sam didn’t really know exactly why he woke up at two fourteen, but it didn’t seem like a good thing. He clenched his hand around the salt-round-loaded gun beneath his pillow. He heard some noises from the bathroom and took that as a bad sign. He sneaked a quick glance beneath eyelashes at Dean’s bed to find he was gone. Worse sign.

As Sam slowly sat upright, cocking the gun, and then hiding it behind his back in case an attacker were to try to surprise him. There was no one and nothing in sight. Slowly, without making any noise, Sam slid out of bed, gun safely pointed down but still cocked, ready to use at any moment.

The strange noises in the bathroom continued, and, if anything, they were getting louder.

Sam continued to silently pace towards the closed doors of the bathroom, bright light leaking out of the cracks around the door. He tentatively raised his hand to the knob. Cool, as it was meant to be.

Sam turned the knob and gave the door a light push. As the door swung open, he raised the gun and was prepared to take a shot before stepping a foot within the door. Then he froze.

Now, just to clarify, Sam had years of experience of hunting ghosts, demons, practically anything and everything that they came across. He’d faced monsters that shed human skin, demons that would be able to twist a man’s soul and angels that lied for centuries on end pretending to be something they’re not. But this? This… This _thing_ in the bathroom? Probably horrified him more than all of the above _combined_.

Dean was pressed up against a wall, panting hard, eyes closed in ecstasy, wrists pinned above him. Pinned up there by none other than Castiel, angel of the lord who was apparently too busy working on Dean’s mouth and stuffing his free hand up the other’s shirt to notice Sam in the doorway.

Sam stood there in horror for a good minute before he blinked hard and actually processed what was going on. He lowered his gun and cleared his throat.

Dean’s eyes flicked open and Castiel just plain froze.

In no time, Dean had pushed Cas off of him, stood up straight and held up his hands in the typical defensive position before he exclaimed, ‘I can explain!’

Sam opened his mouth to try to say something but Dean spoke over him.

‘See, ‘cause Cas and I, we, uh… We had a case! Right Cas-?‘ Dean turned behind him but the angel was already gone. Dean turned back towards Sam and muttered a silent ‘son of a bitch’ under his breath.

‘So, Dean? You wanna explain what was with all the face sucking?’ Sam tucked the pistol into his pants.

‘Actually, no, not really,’ Dean tried to side step his overgrown brother, which, in retrospect, wasn’t really the wisest plan, but Dean had no other way out.

‘Too bad, because it seems like you owe me an explanation,’ Sam grinned and leaned against the frame.

Dean just stood there, in the middle of the cramped, yet surprisingly clean, bathroom and crossed his arms like he was five years old.

‘So are you… ?’ Sam raised his eyebrows and made a rolling motion with his hand to indicate there was more to the sentence.

‘Am I what?’ Dean said, leaning back on one leg. Challenging, almost.

‘You know… Gay?’ Sam supplied.

Dean unfolded his arms and heavily sighed. ‘Sam, how many women do you know of that I’ve been with?’

‘Uh, too many?’ Sam tried to answer.

‘So a bunch of women and a couple of guys equals gay? Completely and utterly gay?’ Sam raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in understanding. ‘Wow, Sammy you… You are great at math, you know that? Law school student and everything.’

Sam smirked. He knew this tactic, making smart remarks to avoid a problem. ‘So you’re…?’ Sam held up two fingers to try indicate what he meant.

‘Bi?’ Dean said and shrugged. ‘Yeah I guess.’

‘And Cas?’

‘Man, I don’t know what the hell Cas is, he just kinda-’

‘No, dude, I mean how long have you and Cas been doing… Whatever you’ve been doing?’

‘Oh.’ Dean stood still. ‘Could we not talk about that right now?’

Sam smirked and simply turned around.

‘Hey, you’re an ass, know that?’ He could hear Dean as he walked into the middle of the room. Sam chose to ignore the taunt.

‘Hey, Cas? Could you come down for a sec?’ Sam said to the ceiling.

A moment and a flutter of wings later, Castiel was in the room and clearly still red in the face. ‘I apologize, I didn’t intend to-‘

‘Hey, no problem. Look, I’m just gonna leave you two… Whatever you wanna call yourselves, here and I’m gonna go camp out in the Impala,’ Sam picked up a half full duffel bag and headed towards the door.

Right before he was about to close the door on the two, he left the two with a single sentence before departing.

‘No noise complaints, you two.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a friend who decided to beta, so thanks for that. Also somehow this is funny? Oh well.


End file.
